


決定好了而且毫不疑惑

by nocatnolife



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocatnolife/pseuds/nocatnolife
Summary: The chinese version of "deiced and not confused"Also a gift to the same dear friend of mine:)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 1





	決定好了而且毫不疑惑

他身上的傷早就痊癒了，但是沒有離開這個地方的想法。小湖也是走一段小路就到了，只是他說他待在這個小水缸就可以，沒有說出口的下一句是他想待在對方的附近。畢竟今天很難得呢，一般來說對方會花一整天在林子裏，要跟著他去可不容易啊! 想到這他的心情就變差了，他想要待在這位美麗生物的身邊，一起探索這片林子，親身去看去觸碰他帶回來的各種奇石，可惜他還未想到一個好方法。

感覺有點無聊了，雖然住處有很多他可以幫忙的事，像是準備食材，修補工具這類他待在水缸中也能做到的事，而事實上他也一直在做了，只是在20呎外的那邊，對方毫不忌諱地頂著一頭閃亮的銀髮，皮背心下的肌肉展露無遺......香汗淋漓，這些全部，他可以看一整天不膩。 

不過眼前最重要的事是那位俊俏半人馬看起來在收拾工具結束一天的工作。對方總是帶著同樣爽朗温暖的笑容筆直的走向他，所以人魚現在就要決定了，他到底要不要不小心的又再抓到那強壯的手臂，看對方會不會像上次一樣害羞臉紅。或者他可以乾脆直接伸手撥開擋在對方眼前的頭髮。 

實在拿不定主意。 

嘆氣，他決定就跟著氣氛走吧。 

抬頭看著天空人馬又再一次疑惑了，這個藍色讓他想起他的……阿這裏又是另一個疑問，對方已經在這裏住過了兩個滿月，仍然要稱他作客人嗎? ……暫時就這樣吧，反正他也是這樣對他的族人解釋。這位客人啊，他的頭髮的顏色到底該形容是天藍呢還是海藍寶石? 無垢的清澈通透的藍。有時在陽光下還會閃耀著銀色，大概啊這個世界還未創造出可以形容這個顏色的詞吧。 

對方離開水中的時候也是, 皮膚會像彩斑石一般閃著七彩的顏色。很驚訝對方都沒發現盯著看呢。抑或? 對方是知道的但什麼也不說? ……他倒是有抓到對方……好幾次的……盯著他的身體……雖然很快就轉開了眼神，但還是被他抓到了。有一次，當對方向他訴說著大海裏的事，說到或許從外面看來很黑暗又危險，甚至一片虛空，但是對人魚來說則是到處也充滿了生命，就像看著夜空有千萬星光。人魚的聲線就像平靜温柔的歌聲，他移不開視線，疑惑世界上為何有如此美麗的生物。

好了別再胡思亂想，圍繞整個住處的水道快要完成連接上現在的臨時小水缸，到時人魚就能隨意的走動了。最終目的是將水道連接到小湖! 明天他就會開始造新的水缸，四個輪子和一切必須的都想好了。說真的他已經計劃一段時間了，想帶對方看他的家，帶著對方在森林裏冒險、狩獵，或者只是簡單地隨處走走，去感受這個森林。

笑著, 人馬收好了工具, 轉身俓直往人魚走去。


End file.
